poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm
The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm'' ''is an upcoming 2nd YIFM/Fireman Sam crossover made by Connor Lacey. It'II appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Trevor Evans and the Pontypandy Pioneers are on a bus trip. Suddenly, the bus spins off the road and is hanging off a cliff by 2 wheels. Meanwhile, Sam, Penny and Elvis are collecting buckets and pans because the roof is leaking at the fire station. Sam hopes they can last without the pans until the new fire station is built. Mike Floodsays that the pipes are just too old and rusty to fix and Chief Fire Officer Boyce also says that the roof needs replacing and the floors are crooked and announces that they will have to shut down the old fire stationimmediately, much to the shock of the crew. In the meantime, the team will have to coordinate rescues from a Mobile Command Unit whilst the new fire station is being built. Sam says "it'll be a shame to leave the old place though" and Elvis wonders if they're going to have any more rescues on their last day. Then, the Teleprinter starts beeping and their sent to Trevor and the Pontypandy Pioneers in the stranded bus. They use Venus' winch to try and pull the bus back up, but the bus was too heavy so Sam opens the bus door & instructs everyone to come towards the door very carefully which everyone manages except Dilys who is to scared to move, so Sam risks his life and goes inside the bus and gets Dilys out safely. Then Venus starts getting pulled toward the cliff and Sam tells Elvis to get the wire cutters and he hangs onto the winch and cuts the wire. But sadly, Trevor's Bus didn't make it and Sam comes out with the quote "Just another day in Pontypandy". Meanwhile at the Mountain Activity Centre, Moose and Tom are using Moose’s new amphibious vehicle to take wildlife photographs, but they haven’t quite mastered the controls yet. At the Mobile Command Unit, they're trying to fix their radio signals and Elvis accidentally rips the map of Pontypandy whilst writing a song for the grand opening. Moose and Tom are now stuck in the sea and have to call Fireman Sam. They drive to the Ocean Rescue Centre and have to use all 3 boats to find them because nobody else could fly Tom's helicopter. They finally find them and bring them back to shore. Then we see small clips of emergencies such as a bin fire at the train station and the station being built. And finally once Station Officer Steele and Chief Fire Officer Boyce have finished checking requirements its time for the grand opening. We see an aerial shot of the fire station and notice that as well as a new fire station, the crew have been issued with new jackets (with no explanation given). Elvis then sings his new song "Pontypandy Rocks" and Chief Fire Officer Boyce declares the new fire station open. Then, he gives the guided tour of the station as well as introducing two new firefighters, Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips. All is well in the fire station now apart from Elvis messing up in the first training session and Station Officer Steele tries to gather how the new control system & The Map-screen 700 works. The next day, Penny takes Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James on a pot-holing trip in the old mines. Elsewhere at sea, Charlie and coastguard Ben see a hurricane has rapidly developed and is heading straight for Pontypandy: they immediately warn Sam. So it’s action stations as Sam has to rescue Penny and the kids from the old mines while Elvis helps prepare Pontypandy for the storm and is left in charge and collects everyone and takes them to the fire station. But a fire starts at Joe's garage and Elvis tells Arnold and Ellie that they need sticky foam to put this fire out. Meanwhile at the mines, Sam gets everyone out and to shelter at the Mountain Activity Centre before he and Penny take Moose's vehicle (named the Natter Jack Toad at this part) to head back to Pontypandy. Station Officer Steele asks Elvis how the emergency was going and tells him they're on their way back and Station Officer Steele hopes nothing else happens, but then the lightning strikes some left over building supplies and sets them alight. Station Officer Steele informs Elvis the situation and tells him to hurry back to the station otherwise the fire will reach the gas canisters and they'll explode. But as they're racing down the streets, a tree falls and blocks Jupiter's path. But Elvis spots that Venus can get through so he and Arnold drive back to the station (and at this point the cabin is fully alight) and start flooding towards the canisters, but they need more water. Station Officer Steele tells Ellie to get everyone a safe distance away and luckily Sam and Penny arrive. But without Jupiter, they can't get any water. However, Sam thinks that the training hoses can reach from the extra main outlets. So, he fetches two rolls of hoses and he and Elvis fight the fire while Penny cools the canisters and soon the fire is out. The hurricane passes and life is back to normal in Pontypandy. Trevor gets a new bus (which is still the same but has a different interior) and Moose donates his amphibious vehicle to the team and Arnold names it Hydrus. Trivia * At the grand opening, The Wild Kratts gives Connor and his Irelanders their very own Creature Pods since they're honorary Wild Kratts. * Mai Lacey, Spud the Scarecrow, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Maisie Lockwood, Heidi and Clara Sesseman guest star in this film. * During the hurricane, Connor Lacey, Transcript * The Irelanders' Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series